Das Ende vor Augen
Das Ende vor Augen ist die dreizehnte Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Überzeugt davon, ihr Leben retten zu können, konzentriert Amelia alle ihre Kräfte auf die Operation von Nicoles Hirntumor, und auch das Team erwartet den Eingriff mit Spannung. Doch Amelias Selbstwertgefühl als Chirurgin leidet immer wieder unter der Dominanz ihres Bruders Derek. Amelias Patientin Nicole versteht sich derweil immer besser mit ihrem Zögling Arizona, was Callie sauer aufstößt, denn sie trauert Arizona immer noch nach. Arizona wiederum wird bei einer Patientin auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner (credit only) * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery(credit only) * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd (credit only) Gast-Stars *Geena Davis als Dr. Nicole Herman *Marla Sokoloff als Glenda Castillo Co-Stars *Christina Elizabeth Smith als Julie Hall *Dan Louis als Julie's Ehemann Musik *'Grow' von Odessa *'Seasons' von Hollow Wood Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Staring at the End ''bezieht sich auf den Song ''Staring at the End of Our Lives ''von ''Ha Ha Tonka. Trivia * Die Scans von Nicole Herman, die während Amelias Vortrag zu sehen sind, sind echte Aufnahmen von Geena Davis' Gehirn. Der Tumor wurde später digital eingefügt. * Dies ist die erste Episode von Staffel 11, in der Sofia zu sehen ist. * Die Episode zeigt einen Zeitraum von 4 Wochen und beginnt und endet an einem Freitag. Intro ''Nicole Herman: ''Ich hasse Fragen, die nicht eindeutig beantwortet werden können. Wie zum Beispiel: "Was geschieht nach dem Tod?" Physiologisch betrachtet, weiß ich was geschieht, aber darüber hinaus... Was geschieht wirklich? Nichts? Das beginnt man sich zu fragen, wenn die Uhr tickt. All diese Fragen, ohne irgendwelche Antworten. Und die treiben einen in den Wahnsinn. Deswegen liebe ich, was ich tue: Babys heilen, Babys auf die Welt holen. Da gibt es keine Unklarheiten, keine Fragen, nur Antworten. Klare, präzise, eindeutige Antworten. Und Leben. Wunderbares neues Leben. Hoffnung für die Zukunft. Gott, wie ich das vermisse. Outro ''Nicole Herman: ''Ich habe nie viele Gedanken an das Jenseits verschwendet. Ich habe mich immer auf das Diesseits konzentriert. Was mache ich damit? Wie kann ich mich profilieren? Ich wollte neue Wege beschreiten. Ich wollte ein Vermächtnis hinterlassen. Ich wollte, dass mein Leben, meine Gedanken, meine Existenz eine Bedeutung haben sollten. Worüber ich nie richtig nachgedacht habe, was ich mir nie richtig durch den Kopf hab gehen lassen, war, dass man, um das zu erreichen, um in Erinnerung zu bleiben, um etwas Bedeutendes hinterlassen zu können, erst gehen muss. Zitate * ''Amelias Vortrag: ''Leben ist nicht aufzuhalten.Die Ursprünge und die Lehren des Lebens und der Evolution sind lang und komplex. Aber worauf alles hinausläuft, ist: Leben ist nicht aufzuhalten. Leben findet immer einen Weg, sich fortzusetzen, immer. Leben ist nicht aufzuhalten. Das ist ein gewaltiges Astrozytom, Grad 4. Ich möchte, dass Sie es sich ansehen, genau betrachten. Beachten Sie seine Größe, wie es in das gesunde Gewebe eindringt. Sehen Sie sich seine Gefäße an. Es ist Blut, Gewebe und Fleisch. Es wächst, passt sich an sein Umfeld an, kämpft ums Überleben, um zu leben. Es ist lebendig. Wir betrachten es nicht gerne so, aber es hat sich in ein menschliches Gehirn eingenistet. Es ernährt sich von seinem Wirt. Es wächst und kämpft um sein Leben. Beinahe wie ein Fötus. Streichen Sie das! Lassen Sie uns aus Spaß an der Freude sagen: Genau wie ein Fötus! Denn genau wie ein gesunder Fötus, gedeiht es. Es gibt sogar Tumorarten, denen Zähne wachsen, Haare, ein verwirrtes Auge! Ruft es Ekel in Ihnen hervor? Ist ja auch eklig! Genau das ist das Problem. Niemand will so etwas scheußliches Ding in seinem Kopf haben. Ich möchte Sie bitten, sich für einen Augenblick Folgendes vorzustellen: Für den Tumor sind wir das Problem. Wir sind der Störenfried. Wir stellen die Gefahr dar. Aus Sicht des Tumors sind wir das Krebsgeschwür. Der Tumor? Der Tumor sieht sich selbst als süßes, niedliches, pausbäckiges Baby, das einfach nur leben will. Und wir wollen genau das verhindern. Wollen es zerstören, es wie Barbaren aus seinem glücklichen Zuhause herausreißen. Aus Sicht des Tumors sind wir seelenlose mörderische Monster. Warum mache ich das? Wieso nenne ich ihn "Baby" und rede davon, ihn zu töten? Weil diese Art von Tumor Respekt verdient, ein klein wenig Menschlichkeit. Es ist nicht nur ein Tumor. Es ist Genialität. Es ist Stärke, Anpassungsfähigkeit. Es ist Poesie. Es ist eines von Gottes Meisterwerken. Er ist ein lebendes Wesen. Wie alles, das lebt, will er am Leben bleiben. Wie jedes Lebewesen, wird er wie verrückt ums Überleben kämpfen. Wenn ich den Schädel aufsäge und mit diesem Tumor konfrontiert werde, mit dieser Kreatur, wird es nahezu unmöglich sein, ihn zu entfernen. Denn er würde lieber das Hirn zerstören, in das er eingebettet ist, als sich zerstören zu lassen. Er ist lebendig. Und worauf läuft es hinaus? Leben lässt sich nicht aufhalten! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode